Computer programs are often primarily written in one programming language. However, in some instances, a program may be a multiple language program in which one or more additional languages are utilized. For example, a program may call a routine or access information of using another programming language in order, for example, to utilize modules already written in the other language to perform some task, or to allow different parts of a system to utilize the most appropriate language. The performance of the program during execution may be higher when executing portions of the program written in the primary language than those of a secondary language. Additionally, the work necessary to allow use of a second language may be costly and/or time consuming. Furthermore, moving from one language to another language often requires using an additional compilation unit to allow one or more compilers to compile the multiple language program. Compiling a multiple language program from multiple compilation units may reduce the number of modification (e.g., optimization) opportunities for the program.